The Chosen One
BY SF JC THE CHOSEN ONE: THE GRAND FINALE PART 1: McQuarrie Middle School Chapter 1: Revenge By Tommy So, Jacob (and Papertine) had finally vanished. But, his terror would never leave the halls of McQuarrie Middle School. We had received word that Jacob was dead from Tolkien Middle School, yesterday. But, hadn’t we just fought Jacob and Papertine last evening? Is Jacob pulling a trick on us? IS JACOB MINCH ALIVE?!? Chapter 2: Return By Kellen So, Harvey and Zack were paperless. Our Origami creations were mostly destroyed by the Death Shredder. And only the “Cover Stars” survived: Origami Yoda, Darth Paper, Fortune Wookiee, and Han Foldo. (My Starcreaser was shredded). But, we had something else on our minds: Dwight. Jacob had turned Dwight, our friend and former wielder of Origami Yoda, into a monster known as Darth Melted Plastic Dinosaurs. And he was powerful. More powerful than Jacob could ever pretend to be. And he was also missing. For three days, nobody’s seen Dwight. Not even his mom. So, I was trying to find Dwight, during lunch. I had taken my brand-new Origami Rham Kota with me, in case I has to fight Origami Ventress, which was Dwight’s new paper-partner. Well, I found him. He was hiding by the janitor’s closet in school. (He was running from squirrels, no doubt.) Then, he stood up, and pulled out OrigAsajj Ventress. “Young Jedi; are you Skywalker’s little pet?” he questioned, using a really good Ventress voice. “Dude, Dwight, stop!” “I am Dwight Tharp no longer. Now, I am only DARTH MELTED PLASTIC DINOSAURS!” Dwight ran off, and dropped a note into my lap. I went back to go tell Tommy and the others that I had found him; and I read them the note which plainly said: “No, I am your father!” Chapter 3: Fathers By Sara Well, I have known Dwight for like 12 years now, and never once have I seen his dad. I mean, I know that his dad was never around, but did he just leave, or is he….. Anyway, I decided to go find out. I went to Dwight’s house, which is right next-door to mine, and Mrs. Tharp answered the door. “Did you find Dwight?!” she asked. Her hair was a mess, and her clothes were stained. This lady really loved her kid, if she forgot to even change clothes for three days. “Yes, Mrs. Tharp, we found Dwight, but-” “WHERE IS HE?!? WHERE IS MY LITTLE BOY?!?” she screamed, wildly. I was afraid the entire block would hear her. “Sshhh! He’s hiding. And I think he might be around your house.” I said. “Then, where is he? Why did he leave?!” “Well… I think it has to do with his father, ma’am.” I said, honestly. “His-WHAT?!? Christopher?! Why does Dwight want to know about-” “Wait, did you say-” “Christopher Hayden Tharp! Dwight’s father! My…..husband. Sara, I have to tell you something…” She took me upstairs, to a room opposite of Dwight’s. I had seen it before, but it was always, ALWAYS locked. Now, Mrs. Tharp opened the door, and I gasped. Chapter 4: Obsession By Sara All around me, I saw Origami. Cranes! Frogs! Yodas! Even…Origami Dwight?!? “Mrs. Tharp! What is this place?” I asked, aghast. “This, my dear, is my husband’s room. It used to be OUR room, but when his obsession with Origami got in the way of our relationship, things just collapsed. His attention went off of me, and into paper. Valley Folds! Crane Bases! Squash Folds! I was so tired of it, so, I told him to choose between me and the Origami.” “And he chose Origami.” I said, feeling upset for Dwight. “Heavens, no! He chose me and Dwight, but he still kept the room. ‘Even made us both Origami versions of ourselves. The last time I saw him, it was about three years ago, when you kids were at school…” Chapter 5: The Sweater Vest By Mrs. Tharp Well, Christopher was coming to McQuarrie Middle School for Dwight’s birthday, which everybody forgot. Well, Chris gave Dwight a sweater vest. An ugly, hideous sweater vest, with pom-poms and a reindeer on it; but Dwight loved it all the same. Well, Dwight wore it to school that day, and Christopher came up to me, holding one of his favorite Origami creations: The Five-Fold Yoda; and he (it?) told me something… “Destroy the Sith, we MUST!!!” I didn’t get it. I mean, I knew the line from Episode VI-er, III, but I didn’t know what he meant by it. Destroy…Dwight?! No. Destroy…Harvey Cunningham? Eh, I could live with that. Destroy….McQuarrie’s hold on Dwight?!? Is THAT what he meant? Get Dwight out of McQuarrie, away from his friends, and make him sad?!? HOW IS THAT THE BEST FOR HIM!?!?!?!?!?!? “The shroud of the Dark Side has fallen on McQuarrie Middle School,” he said, mysteriously, “Begun, the Paper War has……” So that, on top of the whole “suspended” issue, is why we left for Tippett Academy. Chapter 6: A Broken Soul By Caroline I saw him. Dwight. He was on top of the roof of his house. (I was Sara’s backup.) “Dwight!” I called, “Come down here! I’ll take you to Wendy’s!” Dwight looked at me with burning eyes. He had been crying madly. And I really wanted to help him. “Look, Dwight-” “DARTH MELTED PLASTIC DINOSAURS!!!!” he bellowed. “Ok, Darth; I just want you back. I love you!” Dwight started shaking. Then, he motioned for me to come up there and get him. “Dwight, I can’t!” I said, “It’s too high up!” “THEN I’LL JUMP DOWN!!!” Dwight let go of the window ledge that he was holding onto, and fell right into my arms, crying. “It’s ok, Dwight,” I tried to soothe him, “Everything’s gonna be alright…..I hope” I put Dwight down (he’s surprisingly light), and I went up to the front door, and told Sara that I found Dwight. “Great work, Caroline!” she said, running down the stairs with Mrs. Tharp. But when we got back outside, Dwight was gone. Chapter 7: The Hero With The Origami Lego Man By Tommy At the school’s library, me, Kellen, Amy, and Lance were arguing over which is better: Star Wars, or The Lord of the Rings, when we saw a shadowy figure walk past each bookcase. When the shadow came out of the maze of cases, and approached our table, I saw that it was not one, but TWO people coming towards us; and I knew exactly who they were… “Always two, there are,” Origami Yoda, on my finger, said, “A master…and an apprentice!” Dwight and Jacob sat down in the chairs parallel to ours. “Hey, Jake,” I said, “I heard that you died.” “Been there, done that,” Jacob said. “And Dwight,” I stared right into his red eyes, “Are you ok?” “No.” Dwight just sat there, like a zombie. So, I, being very angry at Jacob, stood up, and reached for his pocket, hoping to find Papertine. “Oh, Tommy, I threw out Papertine. I have a new puppet friend…” With that, Jacob reached into his back pocket and pulled out an Origami… Anakin? Quinlan Vos? WAIT….. That’s not Star Wars Origami…. “THAT’S ORIGAMI WORMTONGUE!!!!!” I yelled. “Yes! I took it from my master, and now I will use it to defeat you!” Jacob said with an evil laugh. Just then, Ryan hopped over with Origami Jedi Bob and grabbed Wormtongue! “You’re not getting away from us that easily!” Ryan said. “Not you! Not again!” Jacob ran off, but Dwight wasn’t so quick. We grabbed Dwight by the shirt collar, but he just ripped the shirt off and ran away, wearing a Tolkien Middle School undershirt…… Chapter 8: The News From Darth Melted Plastic Dinosaurs By Lance At lunch, all the teachers go outside to watch the kids who want to hang around the playground, like Murky. So, Darth Dwight took this to his advantage, and went to the Principal’s Office. The next thing I heard was on the intercom, saying: “Hello, students! I hope you are having a very Purple day! It is I, Darth Melted Plastic Dinosaurs, and I have come to announce that I am leaving McQuarrie Middle School, again, and going to TOLKIEN Middle School; where I can finally be understood by my peers. So, I guess this is…….goodbye!” That was the last I heard of Dwight for a long time…… Chapter 9: The Master By Darth Melted Plastic Dinosaurs (Dwight) I walked out of the school, cleverly avoiding Mrs. Rabbski and the others, and I put the slip my mom wrote to the school in Rabbski’s Office. So, I was no longer enlisted in McQuarrie Middle School. Oh, sure, I had a couple of “so-so” friends; but the true power rested in Jacob’s former school, Tolkien Middle. Because at Tolkien Middle School, my dad was in hiding, undercover as one of the teachers…… I went to Jacob’s house. Ok, it wasn’t really a house. The place was hidden off at the local junkyard, covered in used tires and old wooden planks. Jacob was sitting there, looking as comfortable as ever, when I approached him. “Hey, Master! I did what you requested, and I am no longer in McQuarrie Middle School.” “Good, my apprentice,” Jacob praised, “so you WERE able to deceive your mother? I assumed you wouldn’t have the heart to do the deed!” “Nope, I did!” I said, though I still felt guilty for what I did. I mean, I have never, EVER lied to my mom, and I don’t want her feelings hurt if she finds out the truth about why I am going to this new school. “So, Jacob, when do I see my dad?!” I half-asked, half-yelled to him. “Soon, my apprentice, soon……” Chapter 10: The Apprentice By Dwight Today was the day. The day that I would see my dad again. I wasn’t sure if I was ready. I felt REALLY brown about all this; because it almost made me feel….normal. Like back at Tippett Academy. Like, I only turn normal when something is amiss…… My mom drove me to the location that Jacob told me the school was. I looked at the structure. Maybe it was because of the sunrise, but I think it was gleaming gold. It had draperies that were purple (literally), and it had a sidewalk-ish pathway that made me feel like a King. I walked up to the school, with my mom holding my hand. She might have been looking at me, but considering how I always look at the sky or at my feet, I couldn’t tell. I looked up, and saw that the doors were like a castles; giant, decorated, and beautiful sculptures carved into it. My mom let go of my hand, and stepped behind me. I took a deep breath, and opened the door. PART 2: Tolkien Middle School Chapter 1: A New, Weird, Origami-Wielding Guy By Peter So, Sam and I were cracking jokes, as usual, when HE arrived. A kid, not much taller than me, with golden-brown tangled hair and pale blue eyes, looking almost everywhere at once, was standing in the registering line. He was with his mother, and he looked strangely content. I could tell he was holding a piece of Origami, but I couldn’t tell who (or what) it was. It was a new semester for the Fellowship. Our FINAL semester in middle school, and the near end of it. Frankie, Ian, and the others weren’t here yet. Just me and Samantha. (Sam.) Well, the kid got registered, and walked right over to us. We were a little worried. “Do you want to ask Origami Ventress for advice?” he asked. “Um…Ventress? Like, Star Wars: The Clone Wars Ventress?” “Yeah!” “Um….sure….” Sam said, “But, isn’t Ventress, like, a Sith acolyte?” “Not anymore. Now, she’s a bounty hunter!” he said, holding the Origami baddie up. “What question would you like to ask me, Jedi?!” Ventress snarled. “Um…” Samantha struggled, “Well….. ok; does Peter think I look cute?” I looked at her, for ironically the first time today. I had been talking to her, but I never really had the courage to look her right in the eye. I just kinda knew she might look different. I mean, Christmas break was over, and she might have done a lot with her look since then. I didn’t really look at her for the past couple weeks, even on New Years and when we swapped Christmas gifts. But, I was still her best friend, so….. She had changed. A lot. I mean, her usually curly wild red hair was now straight down, only curling at the bottom. And I think she got a makeup kit for Christmas, ’cause she really highlighted her green eyes with it. Her clothes were…stunning. A red top, navy-blue jeans, and a green hairband. She was a knockout. “He thinks you look….. like a piece of bantha dung!” Ventress said. “Hey!” I yelled, “You take that back! Even the real Asajj Ventress isn’t THAT mean! Sam looks astonishing! I have never seen her look that good in my life! She rocks! And you, whoever you are, are a jerk!” “Brown! BROWN BROWN BROWN!!!!!” the kid yelled. His mom looked over at him with a look of disappointment. “Now, Dwight! You said you would stop being like this!” she said, fast-walking over to him. She grabbed him by the ear and whispered some stuff to him. Some of which, I could tell, would only come out of Soapy the Monkey’s mouth. So, Dwight was strange. This kid folded Origami, but he was weirder than us. 15 minutes later, Aragorn Paris joined us. Then Frankie. Then Malcolm, Peyton, and the rest of the Fellowship. I introduced them to Dwight. At first, they were all hesitant. Then, DT walked over to him, with a smile, and shook his hand. “How’s it going, Dwight?” he said, cheerfully. “Purple,” said Dwight. “Ok… cool!” DT wasn’t the type of guy to spoil the mood of things. (Though, Uruk-Gami might spoil some…..) So, Dwight was NOT one of us. And he was going to lead us into an all-out war; we just didn’t know it yet….. Chapter 2: Memories By Frankie (Who Else?) My love is gone. Elijah took the blame for us, the night Jacob died, and we let him. I let him. And I would never do that again. I loved him. I still do. But he will NOT corrupt me again. I got up that morning, feeling distressful. I got up, didn’t change my clothes, didn’t brush my teeth, and didn’t brush my hair. Then, when I got to school, I was hoping to see Elijah, waiting there for me. I did. Just for a moment, I locked eyes with Elijah. The second he saw me, he turned pale and ran off. I came for him, but I didn’t find him. “I’m crazier than I thought.” I came to the table where Peter, Sam, and Aragorn were sitting, and I waited there, trying to avoid that Dwight kid. When the entire Fellowship was there, I was officially re-invited back into the group. “Behold, Frankie, wielder of Origami Eowyn!!” said Peter. Eowyn? Oh well, I guess she is a tough gal, like me. Today, I was going to visit Elijah in jail. For those of you out there who don’t already know this; that isn’t a very good boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. Chapter 3: Elijah the Accused By Frankie At the Christopher Lee Insane Asylum, I opened the wide doors, and immediately smelled what had to be fire. I ran to Elijah’s cell, my heart beating hard in my chest. “Elijah!” I yelled. I looked toward his cell, but he was gone. I ran back outside, worried, and saw a sign that read: Demolition In Process. Do Not Pass. I had almost been fried in an insane asylum. Typical. I plowed through a construction crew, and asked an official-looking man where Elijah was. “Sorry, Frankie, but Elijah has been moved to a temporary cell in Pennsylvania,” he said. “NO!!! Wait, how do you know my name?” I asked. “Oh, Frankie, if you only knew…” With that, the man simply vanished. I mean, I had only blinked, and he was gone! I started to tear up; which was very unusual for me. I lost my Elijah, again. Then, without warning, I was grabbed by the arm and pulled back, behind a truck. What happened?!? Chapter 4: The Prophecy By Peter The next day, Frankie didn’t come to school. I guessed she was sick. So, after gym class, I called her mom up. She said that Frankie didn’t come back from her visit to the asylum. We were both really freaking out now. If Elijah somehow kidnapped Frankie….. Anyway, during math class, Mr. Saru began to lecture us. “So, students, when it comes to pemdas-” he stopped his lecture when he saw Dwight. The two of them just stared at each other for a couple seconds, then he continued. “Can anyone explain what PEMDAS means?” My hand was the only one to pop up. “Um…Dwight!” said Mr. Saru, completely avoiding me. Dwight pulled out Asajj Ventress and said: “Parenthesis, Exponents, Multiplication, Division, Addition, Subtraction!” “Well done, Dwight! But please, don’t bring your paper figures into class. We already have a group dedicated to THAT…” He looked straight at me, with those mysterious eyes, even though I did nothing wrong. “Anyway; class, I would like you to be formally introduced to our newest student, Dwight Tharp!!!” After class, I found Dwight. He now had an Origami “Yoda,” that was only 5-Folds! (He called it an Emergency Yoda.) So, he asked me to give it a question to answer. “Um… Origami Yoda, what can you see in Tolkien Middle School’s future?” I asked. The paper creature looked strained. I gave him that question because nobody knows the answer other than the school board. It finally looked normal, and then it spoke: “A war, I sense; soon it will be. Reunited, a boy will be, with his father. A love, lost it will be, to fear. A life, once ceased, to return… A CHOSEN ONE, TO SAVE US ALL.” I had no idea what it meant, but the second it stopped speaking, the prophecy started coming true. Chapter 5: The Rise of Jacob Minch By Peyton So, I heard the prophecy that Origami Yoda gave, and me and OriGollum (the third), both thought that “a life once ceased, to return,” might mean Jacob! Just then, JACOB burst through the door, wielding Origami Wormtongue, and grabbed Dwight by the shirt collar! He said this: ”Dwight!! You have failed me for the last time!!! You said you would DESTROY the Fellowship, not JOIN them! Leave the Force in Darkness, not Bring Balance to it!” He let go of Dwight’s shirt, and Dwight pulled out Origami… MORGOTH!!!!! (Morgoth is Sauron’s dark master, if you didn’t know.) I instinctively pulled out OriGollum, and lunged at Jacob; of course, only to have him rip OriGollum. “Oh, c’mon!!!!” I yelled. I punched Jacob hard in the stomach, then in the face. Then I repeated the move three times until he grabbed my arm. His grip had gotten considerately stronger over the past year… I called out to Dwight. Could Origami Yoda stop Wormtongue? Yes, he could. Dwight grabbed Jacob, picked him up, and rammed himself and Jacob into the nearest wall. Then, me still watching, he ran out of the school doors and to the road, where a bunch of trucks were moving REALLY fast. If Dwight were to run into the road with Jacob, a truck at that speed could never be able to stop in time! Dwight held Jacob up in front of the speeding trucks (Dwight was a really strong kid), and Jacob started to cry. “Dude, stop!” “Why should I?!” Dwight yelled, using his other hand to pull out Origami Morgoth, “YOU would have killed me!” “Because…because…” Jacob was struggling. He was dangerously close to the road. Then, he spoke words of wisdom. “Because, you are a good kid, Dwight! I am evil, I admit. But YOU, you are a good kid. A good man. Please, stop this! I will run away, and you can find your dad!” Dwight stopped; a look of understanding on his face. He dropped Jacob, who was gagging, by the way, and walked back inside, as Jacob ran away… straight into the trucks. Bummer. Chapter 6: Elijah’s Return By Frankie What HAD happened to me? Well, I has saved by a friend. Elijah pulled me back, behind a truck, just as a wrecking ball came barreling towards the asylum. THAT THING WOULD’VE KILLED ME!!! “Eli-” I began to speak, when Elijah put his hand over my mouth. “Listen, Franks, people can’t know I’m here. I’m SUPPOSED to be at a holding cell in Pennsylvania; so the fact that I escaped might give the court a reason to keep me in jail… for life. You’ve got to help me!” “Why did you break out? How?” I asked. “Because, I knew that if I didn’t, I would never get my chance to tell you the truth about Jacob Minch…” “I’m listening.” “Not here. Back at Tolkien Middle, I will be safe.” he said. “Whatever you say, freak.” Elijah took me by the hand, and we ran back to my bike; and back to Tolkien Middle School… Chapter 7: Friends…and Foes By Malcolm Well, Dwight and I were talking over who would win in a fight between Yoda and Gandalf. “Dude, Gandalf is an ANGEL. He could totally take down a creature that uses a fake ‘Force’!” I said. “But, Yoda has a LIGHTSABER, and lightsabers can just slice through swords!” Dwight countered. I was so happy when I met Dwight. He felt like the type of guy who was not too weird, not too straight, y’know? And so when he had picked up Jacob, I was so relieved that the teachers were on a coffee break, or else Dwight wouldn’t be here! So, as we were debating LOTR and SW’s strengths and weaknesses, Frankie skipped in. “Frankie! We’ve been-” She cut me off. “Listen, Malcolm, I got Elijah here with me! In the parking lot! I need the Fellowship’s help to keep him a secret!” “But, Elijah is a-” She cut me off again. “Just do it, mouse!” “Mouse” was Frankie’s nickname for me. Seemed kind of fitting, for her, to call me that. I mean, I do scurry around the school a lot; and I do seem to have a “small” addiction to cheese. Anyway, I decided to help her. I mean, she is my friend, and I really did NOT want to get on her bad side. (If this is how she treats me in a good mood…) “Ok, Frankie, I’ll help. The rest of the Fellowship is in the lunchroom.” I had never seen Frankie run so fast as she did right then. Her garbage-scented black hair flew right into my mouth as I tried in vain to speak. Eh, what the heck? I decided to follow her. After talking to the others, and witnessing a very interesting incident with Dwight and juice and cupcakes, we ran off to the parking lot, to find Elijah. “Hey, guys? What’d I miss?” said Elijah. He had the same clever smirk as usual, as if he was always one step ahead of us. “Elijah…what’s your game, this time?” Peter asked. “No game. This time, it’s about revenge…” Chapter 8: Elijah’s Revenge By Elijah Well, my time had finally come. Jacob used me when he faked his death. To tell you the truth, that WAS what we had planned to do. Jacob and I had planned for Peter to follow Jacob up the flights of stairs. We had planned for the Ring to be either dropped or ruined by the cement. We had even planned for Peter to side-step Jacob, so he would fall off the roof. What really happened was THIS: Jacob fell pretty close to the fire, then grabbed onto a windowsill, and threw his “friend” Billy Ali in. The fire killed him instantly, and maimed his face, so that people could, for now, easily mistake him for Jacob. (By the time the DNA tests were done, Jacob and I were SUPPOSED to be long gone.) Well, I didn’t get out. Jacob tricked me into staying, and waiting for the cops to come, so I would be arrested. From then on, through the Holidays, I planned my revenge. Ok, now enough of me talking to you guys. It’s payback time. Some kid named Dwight pulled out an Origami Yoda, and it started to speak: “The Prophecy…fulfilled, another piece of it will be!” “What PROPHECY?! Why did this kid bring Star Wars into a Lord of the Rings-related school?!?” I yelled. “Dude,” said Peter, “Chillax! This kid’s new!” “Shut up.” I never let Peter win a conversation against me. Anyway… “So, Peter, Sam, and John, you guys go find Jacob. Report to me when you’re ready. Ian, Jack, DT, you guys go and subdue Jacob, until I can get to him, an-” “Excuse me,” said DT, “subdue, like, try to fight JACOB?!?” “Exactly.” “Wow, you still ARE evil!” DT said, running off to his hiding spot with Ian and Jack. “ANYWAY,” I begun again, “Malcolm, Xarl, Peyton…you guys are with me and Frankie!” I saw Frankie smile when I said “me and Frankie.” Frankie and I, hand in hand, ran off to our secret hiding place. All we had to do is wait for Peter’s call…… Chapter 9: The Final Strike From Point of View of Peter, DT, and Elijah PETER Elijah gave us walkie-talkies to communicate to each other with. Sam, John, and I all had one…just in case. We sneaked past the school, towards Jacob’s “house,” which is like a mile away. We passed some school called McQuarrie Middle School, and something clicked in my head. “Wait, guys,” I said, “McQuarrie Middle School….THAT’S where Jacob and Dwight were when they weren’t at our school! Dwight told me about it!” Sam smiled in pride. When she’s happy, I’m happy! So, I knew instinctively that Jacob HAD to be in there. (We left Dwight at our school, so that he wouldn’t try and kill Jacob again.) We began to run in, our footsteps echoing in the school halls. Then, I gasped. It was like all the wind was knocked out of me. Jacob stood above me, holding a baseball bat in his hands. I then realized that Jacob had hit me in the stomach with a baseball bat, and I think I might have broken a few ribs. I couldn’t get up. “Um…Elijah? We found him!!” yelled Sam, into her walkie-talkie. It was time for Phase 2. DT, go for it! DT We rushed in as soon as we could; our pants getting bigger and heavier, as we walked into the hallways, and saw Jacob wrestling Sam with a baseball bat. John was kneeling beside Peter, trying to help him up. I ran for Jacob. Normally, this would not be my approach. I am usually a “peace” sort of guy, who doesn’t think violence is acceptable. But when I DO get rough, I get down and dirty. I pulled out a handful of Jacob’s hair, bit his ear, and kicked him in the gut. After a high-pitched scream, I realized I had done that all to SAM, who fell down and left me to fight Jacob with Jack and Ian. Jacob had some blood on the side of his mouth, probably from fighting Sam, and he had a piece of Samwise Gami in his hair. There goes another Origami hero. We jumped on Jacob, leaving him in a sort of dog-pile underneath us. I told the other two to get behind me, as I pulled out Uruk-Gami, and gave Jacob a few wild punches. Jacob was really angry. I could see the red on his face and the strain on his body, as he grabbed onto me and threw me across the room. I looked back at Jacob, and saw Ian deliver a sweet uppercut with Origami Elrond. Then Jack did the same thing with his Nazgul. Jacob was bleeding lightly, and he was REALLY strong, too! He picked up both Ian and Jack, and threw them…right into me. The last thing I saw was Elijah run up to Jacob. Phase 3, ready to go… ELIJAH I put my full grip on Jacob’s neck, choking him. I could have seriously hurt him right then, but I just…couldn’t. Here was my enemy, lying before me, beaten and ready to be served some good ol’ fashion justice, but I just couldn’t hurt him. He’s just a kid. He may be a diseased maniac, but he IS just a kid. I can’t hurt him like this. I’m just not evil anymore. Jacob might have been the real driving force in this whole “Fellowship” thing. I mean, I knew him back when he gave me the idea for Origami Lord of the Rings…….. “JACOB!!! YOU PLANNED FOR-” I never finished my sentence. Jacob smiled viciously as he grabbed the baseball bat from behind him, and whacked me across the head. I could tell I was missing some teeth, but at least nothing was….brokennnnn……. *********************** PETER Peyton and Malcolm grabbed the baseball bat from Jacob, just as Frankie charged into him. Those guys all cared for Elijah. I guess I care about him, too, it’s just that I might have been holding a grudge about this whole “set-up” thing, but now I know… JACOB INVENTED THE FOLD OF THE RINGS TO GET RID OF US. I saw Sam lying next to me, with a clump of hair gone from her head. She still looked as pretty as ever. “Jacob?” I asked. “DT” she coughed. I chuckled, then my stomach hurt. I realized, my ribs must be really hurt…or worse. I blacked out, but not before I saw a silhouette above me, facing Jacob. This silhouette was holding an Origami Yoda finger puppet. Chapter 10: Enter Jacob By Dwight I was angry. My mind was clear, and I wasn’t acting weird or anything. That always happens at a new school. Only when I’m with Tommy, Kellen, and the others, do I act weird. I had to deal with Jacob. That was obvious. I looked around me, shocked, as I saw the unconscious bodies of Peter, Elijah, DT, Peyton, Malcolm, Frankie, Ian, Jack, and Sam. They were injured, but none of them were fatally wounded. I rose to the challenge. I gave Origami Yoda his lightsaber, and charged towards Jacob. I watched the look of fear in his eyes as I grabbed his hidden Papertine and Wormtongue puppets from his pocket. (I knew he must still have a connection to Papertine.) I took them both, and ripped them to shreds. The look on his face was enough to warn me that he still had a baseball bat, and he wasn’t afraid to use it on me. I fell to the ground, pretending to be frozen in shock, so he would maybe just leave us all alone. Then, I saw Tommy, Caroline, and Ryan charge at Jacob with Origami Rex, Origami Padme, and Jedi Bob. They came to save me! Sadly, Jacob saw it coming. I guess he had really planned for all this. I thought then about the fact that Jacob started this whole thing to get revenge on me. What if we never even put a dent in his plans? What if this whole thing, this whole “Week of the Papertine” and “Fold of the Rings” thing was all just part of a bigger master plan? Like how Emperor Palpatine used Darth Maul, Count Dooku, and even the Clone Wars to get Anakin on his side? I came to the realization too late. I yelled out to Caroline, but she didn’t hear until Jacob had already come at her with the hidden Darth Plaguies he had from last month. Jacob gave Caroline a really hard punch, leaving her stunned on the ground. When Tommy and Ryan came to stop him, he immediately whacked them with his baseball bat, like a lightsaber. The three McQuarrie kids all were on the ground, fast asleep, along with the Tolkien kids. I came to two realizations right then: 1. “A Love, lost to fear.”Caroline?! Was she the love, and I was to afraid to get up?!? 2. Everyone but me was unconscious. “A CHOSEN ONE, to save us all…..”The Prophecy rang in my head. Was my Origami Yoda right? Was I the Chosen One? I rammed into Jacob, bit open Origami Plaguies, pulled out Origami Yoda, and said the last thing there was to say. “At an end, your rule is. And not short enough it was.” I picked up Jacob, in a sudden furious fit, and I threw him out the window, down, down, down through the air, and onto a very angry Soapy the Monkey. Jacob’s rule was over… I think. The cops took Jacob away to the re-invented Insane Asylum, “Arkham Correctional Facility,” and took Elijah there, too. Us kids were all forgiven for the “break out” of Elijah, and those of us with serious injuries were taken to the hospital. Just then, Frankie yelled out to the Police Chief. “YOU!! YOU WERE THAT GUY AT THE ASYLUM!!!” she said. “AND you were the same Police Chief that kept of from jail!” Peter added. “Just doing my job, kids,” he said. As he took off his hat to wipe his face, we all gasped. “Mr. Saru?!” we all yelled. And then he was gone. I can’t describe it, but he was gone. PART 3: Origami Yoda vs. The Fold of the Rings Chapter 1: Three Months Later….. TOLKIEN By Xarl I feel like I failed my Fellowship. I was running toward McQuarrie Middle School, when my shoelaces came untied. Normally, I would have stopped and tied them, but this was SERIOUS. I decided not to tie them. Worst decision ever. Later, as I was running to the doors, I tripped on my shoelaces, fell back, and hit my head on the steps. When I woke up, I was in a hospital. I had never made it to the hallways! So, three months later, in May; we at Tolkien Middle School could finally take a fresh breath of air. The two people who had mocked and almost ruined our Fellowship were both behind bars, for the next nine months. I took it as a time to RELAX!!! I replaced OriGandalf’s pointy wizard hat with Summer visor-cap, I got into a comfortable pair of Lord of the Rings shorts, put on my lucky t-shirt, and ran outside to play Fold of the Rings with my friends. I could play with almost everyone, except poor DT, who after being dog-piled by his two best friends, was still in recovery, and was wearing a full body-cast. (That seriously stinks.) So, we all battled with our Origami Fellowship, and soon enough, the McQuarrie crew joined us. We had become good friends over the past few weeks, and we all had a great time debating which was better between LotR and Star Wars. Little did we know that this little “debate” would become a bigger war than we ever had experienced in Middle School. MCQUARRIE By Ryan Today was our last day of school. Our last day at Ralph McQuarrie Middle School. I wasn’t sure how I felt about that. I mean, I had only been there for one semester, but with friends like Tommy and Quavondo, I felt like I was there just as long. I watched as Tommy and Sara, hand in hand, walked out of McQuarrie’s doors, into a new day. I saw Dwight, crying, as he picked up his phone and heard what I presumed to be bad news about Caroline. She was the most injured person of that whole thing, and some doctors think her injuries are…..fatal. I watched Cassie and Quavondo, then Mike and Hannah, then Kellen and REMI!!! :0 Those kids loved the school, so it was fitting that when we were all out of the doors, the sobbing Dwight pulled out Origami Yoda and said: “The End, This Is.” We ran off, and most of us went to Xarl’s house. That kid was cool! He had a castle-like playground thing in his backyard, and we could all hang around it and play Origami with him. Me and Aragorn Paris were now inseparable. We would talk about fun times we had throughout Middle School, and all the times we had both separately fought Jacob Minch. Well, at Xarl’s house, little did we know that the biggest battle of all Origami was about to begin… Chapter 2: Lighting The Spark TOLKIEN By Peter So, when we started to play “Star Wars vs. The Lord of the Rings,” everything started to go haywire. “So, Peter,” said Tommy, “who really WOULD win, Star Wars, or Lord of the Rings?” “Well, I think that it really depends on what we mean by that,” I said, “Cause if you mean with characters, I don’t really know; but vehicle wise, X-Wings ARE much cooler than a horse-drawn carriage. Now, when it comes to weapons, a wizard staff is probably just as cool as a blaster, but a lightsaber can slice through a regular sword, so…” I never finished my sentence before Frankie went berserk on me. “Oh, please! Lord of the Rings is incredibly cooler than Star Wars!!!” she said, pulling out Origami Eowyn from her pocket and charging Tommy. I had to stop this before Frankie hurt somebody. I ran over to her, already sweaty and tired from our games, and felt my muscles ache. I let out a loud yawn, stretched, and almost blacked out. I felt the place where Jacob nailed me with his baseball bat. My ribs weren’t fully healed, and when I stretched up, I must have pulled something. I fell onto the rough, gravely ground, and closed my eyes. MCQUARRIE By Tommy I was defending myself from Frankie when I saw Peter fall to the ground. He didn’t even yelp when he hit the ground. I ran over to him, and saw a shadow behind me. At first, I was afraid it was Frankie, coming to pummel me for what I said, but instead, I was patted on the shoulder by Sara. She has been really nice to me lately, and I couldn’t believe that she actually has been talking to my mom about us still being in the same high school. HIGH SCHOOL?!? I am NOT ready for that! Anyway, Sara said to me, “Tommy, what happened? What did you do?!” There goes my nice, supportive sorta-girlfriend. “Hey, I didn’t even touch him! He just…fell!” I said. “Stop lying. We all saw you push him!” I looked behind me and saw everyone looking straight at me. They thought I did it! “Guys, I would NEVER!!! Frankie-” “Stop blaming me, kid!” Frankie bellowed. Then, something I did not expect: Sara shook her head, and, without looking back, she threw her Fortune Wookiee to the ground, and pulled out of her back pocket a hidden Origami figure; Origami Arwen! Then, finally, she slowly turned around, and I saw in her light hazel eyes the one thing I never want to see in her again. I saw fear. True, horrible fear. At ME?!? Why? Then, the Fellowship (and Sara) grabbed Peter, and took him inside. I wanted to help them out, but…. according to them, I did something wrong. I got up, dusted the pebbles and dirt off my shorts, and ran back to my bike. My life was about to take a turn for the worst; and this wasn’t even scratching the surface. Chapter 3: Secrets TOLKIEN By Peter When I woke up, the first thing I saw was Frankie’s yellow/brown teeth. Yuck! I then realized to my absolute horror what had just happened: Frankie had to give me mouth-to-mouth recusatation! “UGG!!! Frankie, why couldn’t you just let me lapse into a coma!? Oh, man! The taste in my mouth…it’s… it’s….” I fell asleep again. When I woke up, however, I was feeling much better. Then, my mom came into my room to check on me. “Honey, you’re up! Oh, thank goodness! It’s been three days!” “WHAT?! THREE DAYS!?! Why?” “The doctors have been operating on your ribs and stomach. You’re completely healed!” “YES!!!” I jumped out of my bed, and stretched for the first time in months. “AHH!” “What? What is it?!” my mom screeched. “No, it’s nothing,” I said, “just…it feels good to be able to stretch again.” I felt bad for lying to my mom. My stomach felt terrible. But, I tried to make the best of it. If she knew that I was still in pain, I might NEVER get out of bed!!! The next day, I ran out to the local park, to meet up with the Fellowship. We were having a party to celebrate our newest member: Sara Bolt. Sara was a nice kid, but she was still upset that Tommy hurt me. What? Tommy didn’t even touch me! Weird… At one point during the party, I went off into the hiking path that the park has, to think. The leaves crunched below me, the trees were lively and filled with happy animals, and even the sunlight was gleaming off of everything in it’s range. Including Sam. I ran over to her, and had a million questions to ask her. “Sam, what are you guys talking about? Tommy wasn’t even near me when I fell! I saw him run over to HELP me! What’s going-” “You too?! I thought it was just me! I saw Tommy run to you, and then everyone else acted like Tommy pushed him down! They said they watched you get punched and thrown into the ground! I think we both can agree….” She pulled out Origami Aragorn, which I didn’t know she even had, and said; “There’s something strange at work here.” MCQUARRIE By Tommy I heard about The Fellowships party for Sara. SHE DIDN’T EVEN INVITE ME!!! I mean, sure; she thought I had injured an innocent kid, but I didn’t! I hurried up to the picnic tables, where I saw Sara goofing around and having a good time. Then, she started talking to… XARL!!!!! I knew the kid was popular, so I really couldn’t blame Sara for possibly crushing on him. But, I thought we were, like, an item, or something! ALMOST boyfriend/girlfriend, doesn’t that mean anything to her!? I ran off into a hiking trail. I looked around at the sunlit scenery. My pulse started racing when I saw Peter and Sam. I was gonna be caught! “BUSTED!!!” yelled Peter. “Hey, look, I’m sorry for-” “Hey, dude, it’s ok.” said Peter, “I know for a fact that if Sam was going to join you guys; I would totally do the same thing.” “Thanks, man. And hey, I’m sorry if I somehow-” “Dude, listen; I know you didn’t hurt me. Sam knows, too. Why is it just us who knows the truth?” “I don’t know, but I know someone who might…” I called Dwight up. If anyone knows weird, Dwight does. And if he doesn’t talk, I’m sure Origami Yoda will….. Chapter 4: A Failure, And A War MCQUARRIE By Tommy Coming Soon! Characters McQuarrie Darth Melted Plastic Dinosaurs/Dwight Tommy Lomax Kellen Campbell Sara Bolt Jacob Minch Harvey Cunningham Origami Yoda Papertine Origami Anakin Fortune Wookiee Han Foldo Origami Captain Rex Starcreaser Ryan Origami Jedi Bob Darth Yoda Tolkien Peter Sam Frankie Boyd Peyton Elijah Malcolm DT John Ian Xarl Aragorn Paris Jack Frodo BAGgins Samwise Gami Origami Balrog OriGollum Uruk-Gami Orkigami Origami Saruman Origami Wormtongue Origami Elrond OriGimli OriGandalf Shreddon Legofold Origami Eowyn